Professor Eli Eaglewood
House: Ravenclaw User: ratpack3piece Academic and Professional Career Professor Eaglewood, born on April 13th, 1980, in the US, moved to England when he was seven. Although not exactly a bookworm type, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He struggled his first several years at Hogwarts, but eventually his academic and social life both flourished. He even met the love of his life and the two started dating. During the second Wizarding war he was a key part of Dumbledores’ army. A top fighter who excelled at dueling and trained by Professor Flitwick himself, he could easily take on multiple enemies at once. However he did have one weakness. Due to his Layton heritage he struggled to keep his wand’s loyalty hence disarming spells were particularly effective when used against him. Unfortunately, his participation in Albus’ rebel band cost him dearly. Delores Umbridge tortured him for information and although he eventually escaped, his girlfriend died assisting him. He fought well in the Battle of Hogwarts but the pain of that fight and the loss of his love still haunts him, although he was glad to know Umbridge had fallen during the fight. In fact, the Death Eaters were so resoundingly defeated that the Wizarding world experienced a prolonged time of peace and prosperity the likes of which had ever been seen in history. Some even referred to it as the beginning of the Pax Magus, a historical time of unity for wizards and witches around the world. Due to his incredible ability level he was asked to train as an Auror after graduation. He had a remarkable career and was awarded several prestigious titles and medals. Even during this incredible time of peace, evil was still present, but simply could not flourish. It was as if the Aurors were constantly one step ahead. Eventually leaving his profession to take up a career at Hogwarts, he taught Defense against the Dark Arts, dueling, and was the head of Ravenclaw. But his reputation would catch up with him, and one of the criminal masterminds whose plans he foiled would plot his demise. Abducting some of his students, this Dark Wizard set a trap for Eli, intent on using powerful ancient magic to send him to another realm where Eli would die a slow and painful death, but unbeknownst to either Eli or the Death Eater, the spell would have an unforeseen effect, for Eli had latent genes of the Aos Si, a type of Dark Fae, which saved his life, but triggered a transformation, changing him into a half human half Aos Si hybrid. This change drastically increased many of his already impressive abilities, as well as making him ageless. Using his new found power he easily rescued his students. Despite being a hero as a student, an Auror, and a Professor, his half breed nature was a source of ridicule. In an attempt to undo the transformation he pulled some strings and bought a time turner from the ministry, and for a while he was able to temporarily reverse the effects, but once again his past would haunt him, as another of his enemies attacked as he experimented with the time turner. The attack caused an explosion and Eli was sent over a century back into the past. Because of this, he was able to work from the shadows and was single handedly responsible for bringing about the total demise of the Death Eater cult and the start of the Pax Magus. Making his universe one of the safest in the multiverse. Not satisfied with saving his own universe, Eli wanted to do more, and he got his opportunity in the form of his doppelgänger from a far less safe version of Hogwarts, Realm 47. Professor Ignis, knowing the trials that his universe was about to face, reached out and contacted Eli, asking him to come help. A challenge Eil readily accepted. Ignis was killed by a servant of Malekif, Vita Valentina, but his death opened a portal for Eli to step through. Eli also gained Ignis’ wand, which became incredibly loyal to him, and had a pensieve in the form of a crystal on the hilt, giving Eli access to all of Ignis’ memories. Luckily, the Ministry of Mysteries knew of the multiverse and had methods of checking credentials across the realms, allowing Eli to keep his senor Auror status. Professor Eaglewood immediately impacted Hogwarts by personally assisting Headmaster Hudley on several occasions, and continues to act as Hudley’s right hand man, bodyguard, and friend, believing him to be the key to saving this realm.Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors